I'm With You
by Shingderp
Summary: Post-canon. Yuma struggles with the loss of his former partner, but luckily, he isn't alone. One-shot. Foilshipping, with hints at past!Keyshipping and past!Positiveshipping. Based on the song 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne. (Not a songfic!)


**Hi! ^^ This is my second ever (completed) zexal fanfiction, but the first was so downright awful that I'm not even bothering to upload it here. Hopefully this one's a lot better! This is actually my second account here, my first was ****Mana's Madness**** and I used to write a lot of puzzleshipping, but I switched after my emails and messages got out of hand after quitting the DM fandom, so... Yeah. XD**

**I absolutely love both Keyshipping and Foilshipping, so I really wanted to write something involving both. This was actually inspired by the song 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne (This isn't a songfic, though. I don't write those ._.)**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

_I'm With You_

_Words - 2125_

_Pairing/s - Minor Keyshipping to start with, mostly Foilshipping._

_Rating - T_

_Summary - ___Post-canon. Yuma struggles with the loss of his former partner, but luckily, he isn't alone.__

__Warning/s -____ Swearing.__

__Disclaimer - Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately I can't remember who actually owns this one, but Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, so let's just stick with that.__

* * *

Heartland City was always a beautiful place, but in the evening, the sunset added the perfect ambience to the surroundings. Truly, the setting could only add to the happiness of a certain thirteen-year old boy.

Yuma smiled to himself as he checked his watch. Hopefully it wouldn't be long now; his dad had promised him that tonight, the portal to astral world would finally be opened, and he'd be able to finally see his dearest friend again.

His smile broadened at the thought of the other. Astral was the most important person in the world to him, and though it had taken a long time for him to admit it to himself (Possibly partly due to the fact that he was in a relationship at the time), he cared for Astral a lot more than simply as a friend. Somewhere along the line, he'd fallen in love with the astral being, and the thought of seeing him again warmed his heart, despite the cold wind whipping around him. Why he'd decided to step out without his hooded jacket, he had no idea, but that wasn't important right now.

Astral would know he was here. This was the spot where the two them had their final duel, so naturally, it was a rather memorable place. All he had to do was wait. Astral would definitely be here, soon.

And so, he waited.

...And waited.

Anxiously, he checked his watch again. Eight-thirty. It was starting to get dark now, and there was still no word back from his father. Maybe it was taking longer than expected? He'd have to go home for the night before they could meet if this took any longer. Maybe he should try and find Astral tomorrow. But there was no harm in waiting just a little longer, right? For Astral, it was worth it.

The time dragged on, and Yuma could see the stars, now. It was kind of amazing, really, that nobody had tried to attack him by this point. Still, he waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, the buzzing of his d-gazer in his pocket made him jump in surprise, relief bubbling up as he saw his dad's caller ID. Finally! He couldn't wait. Quickly clicking the 'answer button', he smiled.

"Dad? So did you open the portal yet? You took forever! I've been waiting si-"

"Yuma."

He stiffened at the somber tone that his father had taken. This didn't sound good. His father continued after a second, all of Yuma's hopes slowly crumbling around him.

"...Something went wrong just as the portal was opening. I'm sorry... It completely collapsed. We've lost all contact with astral world, and we don't think there's anything we can do. We'll keep trying, but... Byron hasn't got any more ideas, and me and Faker are just as stumped. I'm so sorry."

It was like somebody had just ripped his heart out and shattered it into a billion pieces, which had blown away in the wind. He was struck speechless, and it took him several painfully long moments to choke out a response.

"...What..?"

"...Come home, Yuma. It's getting late. We'll talk more when we get back." The line went dead.

The night was beginning to feel a lot colder, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"A-Astral..."

That was all it took. The boy burst into tears, curling up into a ball on the freezing ground.

* * *

Vector swore to himself as he walked through another one of the back-alleys of the city. _Why did Yuma have to bring him back?!_ Surely he didn't deserve to live after all that he'd done to everyone. Besides, his life was a pile of crap, now. He'd probably be better off dead.

For the past few weeks, the once-barian had stubbornly refused to go crawling back to the other former barian emperors. There was no way that they'd accept him after he'd brought about _their_ deaths, repeatedly. And there was no way he could bring himself to go back to school, either, so he'd simply been wandering the streets. Not only did an education seem like a total waste of time to him, but he'd have to face Yuma's friends if he went back. He'd been partly responsible for a few of their deaths, too. Oops. And he didn't think he could bear to hear that damned name again; _Shingetsu Rei_. Yuma's face flashed through his mind again as he recalled his last moments before his death. Yuma's tearful smile, before an utter look of distraught panic crossed his face as he screamed for a person who didn't exist.

He growled in frustration. God damn it! Not again! Why couldn't he stop thinking about Yuma?! Yuma was just a former enemy. Someone who didn't matter anymore. Part of a lie.

_But what if that __**was**__ the lie?_

No! Why would that thought even cross his mind! It was true that he and Yuma had dated for a while back when he was pretending to be 'Shingetsu', but that was all an act. A means to hurt him more when he revealed the truth about his identity, and a way to place an even bigger wedge in Yuma and Astral's relationship.

Ever since he'd been brought back, strange thoughts like that had been running through his mind. He was a total mess, and not only did he not have a single thing to his name but the clothes on his back, but he _just couldn't stop_ thinking about Yuma, and-

He blinked. Through all of his rather irritated musings, he'd failed to notice that he was already out of the alleys, and he could see a small figure further ahead of him. That hair... Yuma?

_It doesn't matter. Just ignore him, carry on walking._

...When had he gotten closer?

_...Crap._

"It's late," His usual cocky attitude washed over him as he spoke, standing with his arms folded behind the boy. "It's dangerous to be out at this time, Yuma-Kun. _Anything_ could happen to you~"

He frowned slightly as the other didn't react, peering at Yuma's face. His eyes widened as he saw the tears steaming down his cheeks.

_...Oh._

"Yuma?" His voice was softer, now, almost alike the innocent tones it would take when he was in his Shingetsu façade, but still undoubtedly genuine. Why he cared, he still wasn't sure, nor did he want to know. "Are... You okay?"

_Walk away. Walk away now. None of this matters to you._

More silence followed, and the ginger found himself getting slightly annoyed. He'd shown concern, and this was the response he was getting? Wow, Yuma was being pathetic. Yuma's sobs had become very quiet, by now. In fact, he almost completely missed it when Yuma finally took in a shaky breath, whispering out just one word.

"Astral..."

"Astral?" He pulled a face. "What about Astral?"

"C-cold..." He mumbled, drawing his arms around himself as he slowly sat up.

Yuma was wearing his regular outfit, but his usual red jacket was noticeably missing. And now that he mentioned it, he was shivering. Just how long had Yuma been out here?

Concern washed over him as he took off his own jacket without thinking, draping it over Yuma's shoulders. The red-eyed boy instinctively drew it closer, eyes closing as he took in the warmth it provided, and the familiar scent. Vector was surprised to find himself smiling softly.

_...Okay. So maybe you __**do**__ care more than you're letting yourself believe. It's not like it's the end of the world. __**That**__ was your fault, anyway._

Stupid subconscious. But maybe it was right.

"So... Care to share why you're out here crying and freezing to death past midnight, now?" He coaxed calmly. Despite all the resentment he'd once held for the other, it was rather unsettling to see him like this. And these new feelings weren't helping to soothe his unease.

Yuma took in a few deep breaths, sitting up while dragging Vector's jacket up with him, before he finally spoke, with a small sniffle. After finally composing himself, he explained exactly what had happened to Vector; his final duel with Astral, their use of the numeron code, and the return of his parents. His father's work with Byron and Faker to try and reopen the gateway between the worlds. The failure of their experiment, and the complete loss of all hope of him ever seeing Astral again.

...Oh. No wonder he was so upset, then. Those two seemed pretty close. He'd know, after all, he'd dedicated weeks to trying to destroy what they had. He really did need to stop fucking things up. _Whoops._

''Did you love him?"

Yuma's head shot up at the question, eyes wide.

"...Huh?!"

Vector snorted. "Tch, _please_. The way you talk about him is _ridiculously_ mushy. Almost kinda gross how lovey-dovey it is, really."

"...Oh..." Yuma averted his eyes. "I guess... Yeah." He sighed, bunching his knees together. "I was gonna tell him, today. It's too late now, though..."

Seeing Yuma so heartbroken... _Hurt_. Not again. He'd already caused it once, and if he was seeking redemption, standing by and watching Yuma be so heartbroken again didn't seem like the right thing to do. That _wouldn't_ be for the best.

_Oh, fuck it._

Cautiously, he sat beside Yuma, shuffling closer and wrapping his arms around him in an awkward hug. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but... I'm here for you... Yuma-Kun. I'll never leave you alone to suffer, just like you promised to never leave me alone either." Hesitantly, he placed a kiss on the black-haired boy's forehead, and though he did nothing to acknowledge it, he didn't protest, either.

Yuma snuggled a little closer with a sigh. "Astral was my everything, you know. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him, to be honest."

"I know."

"I feel like I barely know you anymore."

"I know that, too. Although remember the last thing you said to me? You told me that I'm still Shingetsu. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore... But it's so hard to change. Please, Yuma-Kun. Teach me to be Shingetsu Rei time... I think it really is for the best. I want to continue from where we left off... Y'know, before I dragged you all off to Sargasso and ruined everything."

_You need to freaking stop talking. You're seriously not helping your own case, yeesh!_

Yuma nodded slowly. "Shingetsu..." He stood up slowly, breaking apart from their hug. "I forgave you a long time ago. Although this is different... Can... Can we be friends? I need time..."

He was moving too fast. Of course he was. Yuma had only that day discovered he could never see his one true love again. Friendship was fine, besides, maybe it would give him time to actually figure out what he was feeling. Laughing softly, he nodded, getting to his feet, too.

"That's fine, Yuma-Kun. Let's start over, and build our friendship up again! For real, this time!" A wave of worry washed over him. "But it's late, now. I wasn't kidding earlier, _anything_ could happen to you. At least let me walk you home."

Yuma nodded. "But that's still dangerous."

Vector's face split into a grin, a glint in his eye. "Ah, but don't forget who I am, and what I'm capable of. I've been living out on the street for weeks anyway, and if anyone tries to hurt either of us, they'll regret even being born!~"

Yuma scowled at his former enemy's choice of words. "Shingetsu, what did you do this time?!" When his only response was Vector's grin broadening, he conked him on the head.

"Yeesh, Shingetsu... You have problems!"

"And aren't you supposed to be fixing them?" Vector winked, and Yuma rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah... Okay then, let's just go home. And none of your shortcuts! I'll try and see if Mom and Dad can let you stay with us, I don't want you living on the streets and I could do with a distraction from... Everything that's happened."

"Ooh! What kind of distraction?" There was too much glee in his voice.

"Vector, you bastard! Stop twisting my words!"

Vector chuckled a little, and after a few moments, Yuma burst out laughing, too. There were still traces of devastation in his tone, but Vector had a feeling that it would take a long time for him to heal.

The walk back was surprisingly calm, and for once, nothing interrupted the peace. That was, until Vector suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop. Yuma turned in confusion.

"Huh? Shingetsu, what-"

"I know I can never replace Astral," he spoke firmly, "And I know you said he's your everything. But we've dated before, and I know you had feelings for me. I can't be your everything, I know... But... At least let me be something, okay?"

_Now look who's getting mushy._

At the mention of Astral, the ginger boy could see his friend's demeanor wilt once more, but he covered it up after a moment with a smile. "Oh, Shingetsu, you're definitely something."

Their unsuppressed laughter rang through the streets. Perhaps things could actually get better, this time.

* * *

**...Was that okay? I hope it was. Like I said, I've never written properly for the zexal fandom before and I'm terrified of getting people OOC. And my Vector muse was being particularly difficult with this. If you see any errors or anything requiring improvement, please tell me! Constructive criticism is definitely encouraged.**

**Uhh... So, yeah. Drop a review, if you can? I'd love to hear what people thought of it, and I'd appreciate knowing if anyone at all read it, since I know the zexal fandom's tiny in comparison to the main Yugioh fandom, unfortunately. :/**

**Again thank you very much for reading! 3**


End file.
